Choco-Caramel Truffles
by Sayumi101
Summary: A random MurasakibaraxReader drabble that involves chocolate and a lazy Murasakibara who refuses to attend basketball practice. Edit: Proofread.


**A random MurasakibaraxReader drabble involving chocolate and a lazy Murasakibara who refuses to attend practice.**

**Choco – Caramel Truffles**

"Please (name)-chan!"

You smile awkwardly at the captain's heartfelt plea.

"You have to tell him to come to practice. That big lug refuses every chance he gets. He can't keep bailing just because he happens to be part of the Generation of Miracles or whatever." exclaimed Kenichi Okumura, his eyes not really meeting yours, probably because he still felt some amount of shame that the ridiculously huge and lazy center had snagged a girlfriend before him, "And well, since he brushed Himuro off, you're our last resort. Help us (name)-chan. Our next match is around the corner!"

You shrug a little at that, "It's true that he shouldn't be skipping but I think he'll hate me if I keep nagging him 24/7."

"Oh please, the guy bends to your every whim."

"You're making me sound like a horrible person."

He grins widely at that, folding his hands together in a 'please' gesture, "We're kind of desperate here, (name)-chan. Please don't make me beg."

You smile, letting your index finger tap at your chin thoughtfully, "Now that I wouldn't mind seeing."

"Evil, you are."

"Hey. That's some way to talk your savior."

"Narcissistic much?"

You laugh at that, pleased that he was starting loosen up a bit more around you. "I'll see what I can do," you say giving him a little salute before embarking on your journey to find your oversized boyfriend. You knew he wouldn't bother to tread too far from the classroom, so you walk through the hallway, occasionally peeping into each clubroom on the same floor.

Finally as you come to the fifth door on the right, you can hear the soft yet speedy crunching of chips coming from the other side. "Room service!~" you call out, knocking thrice on the door.

You hear a sort of groan from the other end and you frown at yourself. Was that a trace of annoyance in his voice? You huff as you push the door to the broadcasting club's storage room open, only to see Murasakibara huddled with his back to the wall, munching away with not a care in the world.

"Hiding out, are we, Atsu-chan?"

"Leave me alone." He whined, his tone drawling lazily, his face set in a pout.

You walk over to him, crouching down in front of him, tilting your head a bit, "Ouch, how mean."

His purple eyes hover towards your face, momentarily searching for any genuine hurt. Finding none, he shifts his interest back to his snacks.

"Atsu-chan?" You lean your head forwards, closer to him in an attempt to steal back his attention but he seemed dead set on completely ignoring you. Oh, this guy could be quite stubborn when it came to insisting that he not work.

"I'm not going," he muttered, the fifth time you called his name.

"Geez." Had you not come to 'persuade' him to attend practice you would have whacked him on the head by now. Sighing, you dig into your pocket, searching around for what would serve as a peace offering, "Hey, hey Atsu-chan. Look what I have for you!"

He looks up at you, some amount of interest in his eyes.

You mentally pat yourself on the back as you display the colourfully wrapped confectionary at him, "It's a chocolate truffle! You know you want it!~"

Maybe there was something creepy about how your voice drawled out so uncharacteristically, but Murasakibara immediately turned back to his chips, uninterested.

You stare at him, shell shocked. "It's a choco-truffle!" you repeat, feeling rather lost. "It's really chocolaty and rich and has a filling of…" you trail off, staring at the packing momentarily before continuing, "caramel! Oh so delicious, melt in your mouth, caramel! You know you want it."

"…"

"If you don't want it, I'll eat it myself," you say, waving the treat provocatively in front of his eyes.

But the giant doesn't budge, nor does he spare you a glance.

His incessant munching was getting on your nerves, so much so that you unwrapped the chocolate, waving it in front of him again for good measure.

It took you by storm that you were ignored yet again. What kind of boyfriend was he anyway? Not only were you always secondary to his snacks, not only did he never share or give you any part of his snacks, but now he was going to ignore you for his snacks? Just the thought ticked you off and without a moment's delay you pop the truffle in your mouth with a huff.

All of a sudden, the scenery around you starts spinning and you find yourself with your back against the wall, a familiar sensation on your lips and a tongue eagerly in search of the truffle, no doubt.

You strike at his chest, not hard enough to hurt but enough to let him know that you were surprised and perhaps a tad annoyed.

The purple-head however does not budge, his tongue lapping at yours and the truffle in your mouth, his free hand, cupping your chin, angling it upwards so that he could deepen the kiss.

The caramel was genuinely melt in the mouth, you note as you let him engulf you in his strong arms, and gave up resistance. You were rapidly running out of breath, but he showed no sign of stopping, parting for a fraction of a second before dipping right in for seconds.

After God knows how long, he finally parted, looking at you with his beautiful purple orbs, "Gochisou-sama,*" he said, wiping off the trails of chocolate that clung to your lips and a portion of your chin, smirking all the while.

You hated it when he turned all cocky like that without warning. Not really. But you claimed you did.

And that was how you finally got Atsushi Murasakibara to go to practice that day.

_A week later._

"He isn't coming to practice again!"

"Help us (name)-chan!"

"Please… Do the choco-caramel truffle ritual again."

"Please do."

The entire team was begging and your face was bright red. For all you knew, they thought this 'ritual' they speak of involved you giving Murasakibara chocolates. Little did they know that he wouldn't accept any treats you gave him unless it was ….via… a kiss.

You rush away from them before your face can get any redder, a brightly wrapped truffle clutched in your hand.

You meet Atsushi by the vending machines and he instantly pulls you into a corner, pinning you against the wall. He smirks, popping the chocolate in your mouth before he leans forwards, closer to you, hovering above you,"Itadakimasu!~**"

**~Fin~**

_*Itadakimasu : Phrase said before eating a meal._

_**Gochisou-sama: Phrase said after a meal, roughly translated to "Thank you for the food"_

_(But you knew that, right? XD I dunno why I even made the guide, but oh well. )_

**A/N: So uhm, that was it for my first ever fanfiction on this site. Please let me know how it was. Reviews are very much appreciated, regardless of the contents. ^O^**

***Places a bucket-load caramel truffles beside the review button and flees***


End file.
